ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ryu Hayabusa's bloodline
While revamping the articles with source material as references, I found a contradictions on Ryu's bloodline. So basically it was revealed in Ninja Gaiden that the Dragon Lineage had their blood mixed by the evil deities just like the fiends. "Those of the Dragon Lineage like yourself draw their blood from the same ancient deities.. as the fiends." -Doku, Ninja Gaiden Then in Ninja Gaiden 2 they have Dragon's blood in them. "Among the strongest of mankind, Dragons’ blood courses through their veins" -Ninja Gaiden 2 instruction booklet So there's a couple of ways to look at this, first is they have mixed blood from the evil deities just like the fiends, but they also have Dragons blood from the 12 Dragons. I see this is the common theory based on the articles I've been revamping. Second is they have mixed blood from the evil deities, but it's mixed with fiend Dragons like Smaugan, Water Dragon etc. Like how Rachel and Alma's bloodline were mixed by Ishtaros and Nicchae, and the Lycantrope tribe were mixed by Volf's. And it seems reasonable considering how uninterested Doku is on the Dragon Lineage, while he is very interested in the Rachel and Alma because they descend from more powerful fiends. Then there's the quote from the Anime, "But that power was sealed by those whose veins hold the blood of the Dragon Gods."-Ninja Ryukenden OAV. But I don't think that counts towards the new Team Ninja series. Hopefully something on this might be revealed in Ninja Gaiden 3. Anyway, just wanted to get some opinions on this. --FoxMikage 23:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question, I might have a few explanations. Wikipedia might not be as reliable but it said that the Dragon Lineage draws blood from the same deities as the fiends. A better explanation, can be seen in Doku's page where it says after his fight with Ryu that it was because of the Dark Dragon where Ryu has his connection with the fiends. It makes sense considering the fact the Dark Dragon was one of the Divine Dragons until joining the Fiends, and I'm pretty sure some members of the Dragon Lineage started before the Dark Dragon defected. If this isn't it, it was my best guess.Zeromaro 04:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) The Dragon Lineage as the name implies are descended from the Dragon God, officially, as Lovelace reveals that when she made the chimera in the Abismo labs, she used Ryu's blood, the blood of the dragon gods. This is further proven when Muramasa reveals that only people with the blood of the Dragon God can use the Ryuken when Canna in her Goddess form had it. The ancient deities Doku mentioned were mainly from Vigoor, while the Dragon Gods sprang from Gurdu the Creator Kusanagi Hiei 17:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I think some confusion often arises with differing English terms/names used. When Doku referes to a common ancestry that the Fiends and Dragon Lineage share with the "ancient deities"----I think this collecitvely refers to both the "Jashin" and the "Ryushin"...the Archfiends/Evil Deities and the Dragon Gods/Divine Dragons/Dragons, with the primary bridge between the two as the Dark Dragon as mentioned. So, in other words both the Fiends and Dragon Lineage trace their roots back to ancient deities, but different ancient deities specifically. --- Kensei25, December 19, 2013